<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] but your heart got teeth by countthestars by intricate_rituals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276313">[Podfic] but your heart got teeth by countthestars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/intricate_rituals/pseuds/intricate_rituals'>intricate_rituals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Werewolves, is neck kink a thing?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/intricate_rituals/pseuds/intricate_rituals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patty's gonna wolf out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] but your heart got teeth by countthestars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/countthestars/pseuds/countthestars">countthestars</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written by countthestars; read by intricate_rituals.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Podfic length: 40:56</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-400427038/but-your-heart-got-teeth-by-countthestars-podfic%22">mp3 available for download here</a>
</p>
<p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm new to podficcing, so feedback would be appreciated -- esp if you can offer advice on sound quality and editing! I also don't attempt any accents, lol, because that seems above my paygrade.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>